moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Domowa cz. 2
Quint wziął głęboki wdech, zwalniając ruch skrzydeł. Skierował swój pysk w dół, by zobaczyć jak rozwinięte receptory wzrokowe ma jego jedyne sprawne oko. Na pierwszy rzut, nie było widać nic konkretnego. Smok odleciał kilkaset metrów od miasteczka, do tego był na takiej wysokości, że zwykłe oko widziało jedynie morze zieleni. Quint zebrał się w sobie i dokładniej skupił wzrok. Wiedział że po powrocie z Piekła, jego oczy stały się o wiele bardziej wydajne. Lepsze. Skupienie sporo mu dało. Pomimo wielkiej odległości od ziemi, widział wystające gałęzie na okolicznych drzewach. Obraz liści nadal sklejał się w jedną całość, podobnie jak trawa na ziemi, ale poszczególne "badyle" już się wyróżniały. Był to ogromny skok jakościowy- smok był ciekaw, czy jest w stanie wyćwiczyć swoje oczy jeszcze bardziej. Wtem wpadł na kolejny pomysł. W jego ciele krążyła demoniczna energia, jednak jak dotąd wykorzystywał ją głównie przy korzystaniu z Głosów. A przecież wraz z transformacją zyskał potencjał w Czarnej Magii. To było spore pole do zbadania. - A gdyby tak...- powiedział na głos gad, po czym wgryzł się w swój nadgarstek. Zęby wbiły się idealnie w przerwe między łuskami, a z ran na ciele smoka zaczęła lecieć krew. Quint natychmiast rozsmarował swoje dłonie w posoce, a następnie posmarował nią swoje skrzydła. Magia demonów w dużej mierze opierała się na tym płynie ustrojowym, więc Quint postanowił zaryzykować. Smok zamachnął skrzydłami z tak wielką siłą, że powstał podmuch który z zawrotną prędkością ruszył w kierunku ziemi. Quint obserwował jak powietrzny pocisk przybiera czerwony odcień, a gdy był tuż nad ziemią....gwałtownie zawrócił. Smok ze zdumieniem patrzył jak magiczny podmuch zbliża się do niego z niemałą prędkością. Zanurkował więc w powietrzu a następnie ominął atak. Gdy czerwony pocisk powietrzny przeleciał kilka dodatkowych metrów, eksplodował, a siła wspomnianej eksplozji sprawiła, że okoliczne chmury rozrzuciły się we wszystkich kierunkach. - Muszę jeszcze przećwiczyć tą umiejętność.- powiedział smok, zbliżając się do ziemi. Gdy po kilku minutach stanął na polanie, przeciągnął się. To nowe ciało skrywało przed nim swoje tajemnice. Miał tysiąclecia żeby poznać tajniki smoczych technik- ile miał teraz czasu, by zagłębić się w te demoniczne? Był latającą twierdzą, jednym z najpotężniejszych mieszkańców CreepyTown. Nowe ciało dawało jednak tyle samo zagrożeń, ile profitów. Jeśli nie więcej. Na rozważania szybko zabrakło miejsca. Zmysły Quinta zaalarmowały go o niebezpieczeństwie, więc smok nie był zbyt zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył jak zza krzaków rusza w jego kierunku jakiś obiekt. Bez większego problemu zdołał złapać go w łapę. Zdziwił się jednak gdy zobaczył, czym była ta rzecz. Była to krótka, drewniana strzała. - Naprawdę ktoś myśli że tyle wystarczy żeby mnie zabić?- spytał bardziej siebie, niż kogokolwiek innego gad. Krzaki się poruszyły. - Kimkolwiek jesteś, wychodź.- nakazał Quint, odwracając się w stronę skrytego napastnika.- Albo... - Już wychodzę.- powiedziała pośpiesznie postać. Nie kłamała. Quint ze zdziwieniem zaobserwował, że osoba która przed nim stoi jest Orkiem. Stosunkowo niewielkim jak na przedstawiciela swojego gatunku, gdyż miał nie więcej niż 1,8 m- wielkość jaką osiągają nastoletni przedstawiciele tego gatunku, którym wspomniany Ork z pewnością nie był. Tyle dało się stwierdzić dzięki zmarszczkom na czole oraz lekkim worom pod prawym okiem. Ciężko stwierdzić jak prezentowała się sprawa z prawym, gdyż było przesłoniętę czarną opaską. Poza tym Ork ubrany był w dosyć luźny strój ze skóry brunatnego niedźwiedzia, przy pasie trzymał jakiś dziwny pojemnik a w ręce trzymał kuszę, stworzoną z jakiegoś sztucznego materiału. - Kim jesteś i czemu próbowałeś mnie zabić?- spytał smok. Ork schował kuszę, zawieszając ją na plecach a następnie pojednawczo wyciągnął ręcę przed siebie. - Jestem Hosh i przepraszam, nie próbowałem Cię zabić.- powiedział zielonoskóry.- Chciałem Cię tylko trafić. By móc potem chwalić się przyjaciołom, że moja strzała uderzyła w ciało Czarnego Smoka. Gad uśmiechnął się. Nie ufał do końca przybyszowi, ale jego uwaga sprawiła mu nieco radości. - A co tutaj robisz?- pytał dalej gad. Ork zaśmiał się. - Wiedziałem że mnie nie pamiętasz.- rzekł nieczłowiek.- W sumie nie powinienem się za bardzo dziwić. Byłem tylko jednym z tysięcy żołnierzy walczących pod Thing. Thing. Miasto-twierdza należące do Federacji. Teraz jego głównym problemem jest położenie u jego granic Rzeczpospolitej Astralnej, jednak jeszcze nie tak dawno widmo Legionu było o wiele większym zmartwieniem. Setki tysięcy Cursed, które pod dowodzeniem najróżniejszych przerażających istot próbowało dostać się do miasta. Jednym z nich była Fay....a raczej Rovena. Quint pamiętał ten dzień. Dzień w którym ocalił miasto i stracił przyjaciółkę. - Więc jesteś z Wyzwolenia.- zauważył Quint. - Zgadza się.- odpowiedział Ork.- Dokładniej z Astralii, wojsk Wolnej Rzeczypospolitej. - Czyli nieludzki żołnierz i weteran tej samej bitwy co ja.- rzekł przyjacielsko Quint. Zaczął powoli rozluźniać się przy przybyszu.- Co Cię tu sprowadza? - Właściwie to szukałem kogoś z CreepyTown.- powiedział Hosh.- Muszę przekazać miasteczku ważną wiadomość - Jestem mocno sceptycznie nastawiony do tego pomysłu.- powiedział Przemek, opierając się plecami o ścianę. W pracowni Ienstreta Reinkarnator czuł się całkiem dobrze. Nie dlatego że było to przyjemne miejsce do odpoczynku (bo nie było) ale dlatego że czuł się tutaj...bezdusznie. Tak najlepiej można to określić. Miejsce w którym pracował Mroczny wydawało się Reinkarnatorowi czymś na kształt pustki wewnątrz CreepyTown. Gdziekolwiek by się nie poszło, w miasteczku panowało życie- niemalże każdy metr kwadratowy terenu krzyczał "dziwki, hajs, marihuana". U Ienstreta było inaczej- nawet gdyby ściany umiały mówić, to te z pewnością by milczały. Ewentualnie krzyczały. Miła odmiana. - Czyli wyłączenie pod pierścień nie jest dobrą metodą na pozbycie się koszmarów?- spytał Ienstret, standardowo przeglądając coś w elektronice. - Nie.- powiedział Reinkarnator.- I w sumie dobrze bo nie przyszedłem tutaj żebyś zrobił mi wiwisekcję. - Przecież bym nawet nie próbował.- odpowiedział Mroczny.- Chociaż z drugiej strony jesteś nieśmiertelny... - Tylko dusza.- poprawił go Przemek, po czym ziewnął i kontynuował.- Ciało jest bardzo śmiertelne. - Wiem wiem.- rzekł Yen.- Niemniej wiesz, jeśli chodzi o te koszmary to po prostu mogę shakować Ci neurony i... - Nie przyeszedłem też po to żebyś walczył z moimi koszmarami.- odpowiedział Przemek.- Na to znalazłem już sposób. - Czyli niczego nie potrzebujesz?- spytał zdziwiony Yen. - Przyszedłem zadać Ci pewne pytanie.- powiedział Reinkarnator. - Tak, z tego co wiem Wasieq jest teraz na froncie.- powiedział Mroczny, wciąż przeglądając elektornikę. - Też zauważyłeś że to wszystko wkrótce runie?- spytał Przemek. Ienstret na moment znieruchomiał, po czym odwrócił się plecami do rozmówcy i zaczął rozglądać się za czymś. - Musisz być bardziej konkretny.- powiedział Yen.- Nie umiem odczytywać, nie odpowiem na tak zadane pytanie. - CreepyTown.- kontynuował chłopak.- Siedzisz tutaj długo. Dłużej niż ja. Jesteś weteranem wojennym, co też nas łączy. Jestem też pewien że wiele w życiu widziałeś. - Nie przeczę.- powiedział Ienstret. - Więc powiedz mi, widziałeś kiedyś społeczność podobną do tej?- spytał Przemek po czym mówił dalej.- Kompletna anarchia. Mamy swoje "władze", które są równie iluzjonistyczne, jak perspektywa przetrwania tego miasteczka. - CreepyTown przetrwało już wiele.- wtrącił się Ienstret.- Kilka dużych najazdów, wojny, Legiona... - Przetrwało to wszystko, bo jedyna rzecz jaka naprawdę łączy mieszkańców to poczucie zagrożenia.- powiedział Przemek.- Wspólny wróg zawsze jednoczy, co jednak jeśli go zabraknie. Federacja i Legion są tak sobą pochłoniętę, że żadne z nich nawet nie pomyśli by tu zajrzeć. Wyzwolenie Krajowe, pomimo moich usilnych starań, skupia swoją uwagę na innej części Kraju. Zresztą, nigdy nie mieli po co być naszym przeciwnikiem. HallenWest po prostu pominę milczeniem. Wkraczamy w erę pokoju. To mnie przeraża. Mroczny odwrócił się. Już niczego nie szukał, nic nie odwracało jego uwagi. Skryte za kapturem lico wpatrywało się w twarz chłopaka. - Mów dalej.- poprosił Yen. - Co mam powiedzieć?- spytał Przemek.- To co już wiesz? Zagrożenie nigdy nie zniknie, będzie jedynie zmieniało formę. Jedyne co łączy to miasteczko w całość to strach. Objawiający się w silniejszy bądź słabszy sposób, jednak obecny w sercu każdego tutaj obecnego. Jeśli nie jest nawet ukierunkowany w żadnym konkretnym kierunku, to mamy tutaj tych, którzy boją się o szeroko pojętą przyszłość. - Ten strach jednak się kończy.- kontynuował myśl Yen.- Będziemy coraz mniej uważni i zjednoczeni aż w końcu staniemy się tacy jak Rzym przed upadkiem. Otwarci na atak, bez możliwości odbudowy. - Zgadza się.- odpowiedział Przemek. - To jednak jedynie dywagacje.- odpowiedział Yen.- Żeby takie procesy zaszły potrzeba wielu dziesięcioleci. W tak długim czasie może się wiele zdarzyć. Patrz: ostatnia napaść demonów. - Zapominasz o jednym.- powiedział Przemek.- Nie jestesmy krajem. Nie jesteśmy nawet pełnoprawną społecznością a jedynie zbiorowiskiem przypadkowych indywiduów, większość z nas chce dbać tylko i wyłącznie o siebie. Mia, Smąriusz, Mikhaln, Insanity- im zależało bardziej, Yen. Teraz już ich nie ma. - Zatem twierdzisz...- zaczął Ienstret. - Że szczury mogą zacząć uciekać nim okręt zacznie tonąć..- dokończył Przemek.- Nie mogę ich do końca winić. Czemu mają zostawać, na dobrą sprawę nikt i nic ich tu nie trzyma. Ty, ja, Strange i Serek- tylko my potrafimy patrzeć ponad czubek własnego nosa. Spójrz na Salai. Została Szatanem, włada własnym królestwem cierpienia i zagląda do nas jedynie epizodycznie. I czemu się dziwić? Po co ma kisić się w losowej dziurze, w której przebywa kilka osób które zna ułamek swojego życia? I tak zachowuje się bardziej przyzwoicie niż reszta mieszkańców przed którymi stanęłaby taka szansa. - Są też inne rzeczy...- próbował powiedzieć Yen. - Jakie?- przerwał Przemek.- Szansa na awans bądź korzyści społeczne? Możesz mi wytłumaczyć Zarządco Wojsk Lądowych CreepyTown. Tylko najpierw odpowiedz mi na pytanie- gdzie jest armia miasteczka? - Czarne Brygady.- natychmiast odpowiedział Mroczny. - To twoja armia.- odrzekł Przemek.- Sam ją zbudowałeś i na dobrą sprawę tylko nimi dowodzisz. Wyobraź sobię sytuację w której w czasie ciężkich walk wpadasz na genialną strategię. Klucz do zwycięstwa. Wszystko czego potrzebujesz, to żeby mieszkańcy CreepyTown posłuchali twoich rozkazów. Łudzisz się że ktoś je wykona? - Nie.- odpowiedział Yen. - Bo nie muszą.- kontynuował Przemek.- Spójrz na ostatnią wojnę. Ty, ja, Strange, Quint i Mikhaln- jesteśmy jednymi z największych bohaterów walk z Legionem. Wychodziliśmy z siebie w walce o lepszą przyszłość i co nam z tego przyszło?!- w tym momencie chłopak znacznie podniósł głos.- HallenWest w czasie walk wynegocjowało powstanie 1 Batalionu, Wyzwolenie dostało własne quasi-państwo a gdy tylko Federacja położy łapy na bio-tworach Legiona, stanie się niesamowicie potężna! A my?! My jako miasteczko?! Wciąż stoimy tam gdzie staliśmy! Dlaczego?! Bo nie byliśmy w stanie wykorzystać swoich wysiłków! Tak teraz w miastach na zachód stąd opiewają "osiągnięcia Rzeczypospolitej" bądź "osiągnięcia Federacji", ja mogę się jedynie krzywo uśmiechać słysząc "osiągnięcia CreepyTown"! Wiesz dlaczego?! Bo nie ma niczego takiego! Na tej wojnie CreepyTown nie osiągnęło nic! Tylko poszczególni mieszkańcy, luźno ze sobą współpracujący, mogą się czymś pochwalić! Tak nie może być! Słyszysz Iesntret?! Nie może! Echo głosu chłopaka jeszcze przez chwilę odbijało się od ścian pracowni. Mroczny stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, nie poruszając się ani o centymetr i nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. Przemek przejechał dłonią po włosach, oparł głowę o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Po kilku sekundach otworzył je i wbił wzrok w Yena. - Smąriusza już nie ma.- powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem chłopak.- Już nigdy do nas nie wróci. Straciliśmy go, bo nie byliśmy w stanie się obronić.- po chwli wyszeptał- Ja nie byłem w stanie nas ochronić.- po tym zdaniu Przemek wrócił do poprzedniego tonu.- Po Mikhalnie została jedynie jego głowa i hasło do Wieży Maga. Wielki Arcymag, drugi najwspanialszy czarodziej jakiego widziałem na oczy i jeden z największych bohaterów wojny z Legionem. Jego już nie ma. Tyle to wszystko było warte. Tak wszyscy skończymy, jeśli nie gorzej. Tego nie można tak zostawić. Po prostu nie można... Raz jeszcze, nastała cisza. Chociaż tym razem nie była ona zbyt długa. - Odczytałeś mnie zanim tu przyszłeś?- spytał Yen. Chłopak pokręcił głową. - Zatem dobrze że ktoś jeszcze to zauważył.- kontynuował Mroczny.- I zgadzam się. Potencjał tego miasteczka jest równie niesamowity, jak skala jego marnotrastwa. - Trzeba w końcu coś z tym zrobić.- powiedział Przemek.- Ktoś musi wyjść na przód. Przeprowadzić zmiany. - Ty?- zaśmiał się Yen. - My.- odpowiedział Przemek.- Ty, ja i każdy kto chociaż udaje że ma w głowie nieco rozsądku. Musimy zreformować to miejsce. Krew raz przelana, nie może zostać zmarnowana. - A co jeśli się nie zgodzą?- spytał Yen.- Jeśli nasze argumenty i wspomnienia o "krwii" nie pomogą? Przemek wziął głęboki wdech. - Wtedy będzie trzeba przelać jej jeszcze więcej.- powiedział Reinkarnator.- Do tego jednak nie dojdzie. - To pewność?- spytał zdziwiony Ienstret. On jeszcze bardziej chciał uniknąć jakiejkolwiek konfrontacji siłowej, jednak nie pokładał wiary w otwartość umysłów mieszkańców CT. Przemek uśmiechnął się. - Nadzieja.- odpowiedział Reinkarnator. - Podróż minęła całkiem szybko.- powiedział Mortimer, patrząc z uśmiechem na wbite na pal ciała u wejściu miasteczka. Lewą ręką trzymał się za malinkę na szyi, w prawej trzymał natomiast metalową walizkę. Jej zawartość to wszystko czego potrzebował, by pozbyć się "celu". Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Wojna Domowa